Los ángeles sí tienen cara
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: Donde a Shoto le gustan mucho las pecas de Izuku, y su rostro en general.


Shoto no tiene nada especial con las pecas. Son simplemente asuntos biológicos de una persona. Como las marcas de nacimiento o los lunares. Shoto no tiene nada especial con ellas pero de todas formas se da el tiempo de besar las ocho pecas de Izuku antes de besarle en la boca, porque es como un ritual que tiene. Le provoca una sensación de plenitud absoluta saber que tiene el tiempo suficiente para todos los puntitos que Izuku tiene en la cara, porque Izuku merece todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no es que haga eso con todas las personas que tienen pecas. Sólo lo hace con Deku, porque es él y es la persona más especial para Shoto.

.

Shoto no sabe en qué momento empieza a detallar la posición exacta de todas las pecas de Izuku. Tienen una formación de diamante. Una arriba, dos a cada lado y una debajo. Y no están en el medio de las mejillas, sino que inclinadas hacia los costados del rostro. Y se levantan cuando Izuku sonríe, cosa que hace muy a menudo. No entiende por qué le gustan tanto hasta que repara en el hecho de que los japoneses no suelen tener pecas, y que el tenerlas hace que Izuku sea aún más especial. Son parte de la identidad de Deku, además de su eterna sonrisa, sus murmullos y su cabello verde. Sin pecas, Deku sería un poquito menos Deku. Pero Shoto no estaría un poquito menos enamorado de él, sin embargo.

.

La primera vez que Shoto toca una de las pecas de Izuku es antes de su primer beso. Unos segundos antes, en específico. Shoto pone sus manos en las mejillas de Izuku, aprovechando su diferencia en altura, las rodea, y sus pulgares se colocan justo encima de una peca. Entonces, Shoto lo besa. Probablemente, a partir de allí la obsesión de Shoto crece.

.

Izuku sabe que Shoto tiene un pequeño vicio con su cara. Es común que Shoto se le acerque y tome su rostro entre sus manos, bese sus mejillas cuatro veces, y una vez en su boca. Es rarísimo, pero siempre le saca una sonrisa. A Todoroki le gusta mucho tocarle las mejillas, más que cualquier otro lugar. Incluso más que sus manos. No hay manera que Shoto pase un día sin pellizcar, tocar o besar su cara. A veces Izuku se pregunta si esa es la verdadera razón por la que Shoto está con él, y todo eso de heroísmo, valor y decisión que Todoroki dice admirar de Izuku no sea más que una tapadera absurda.

.

En público las muestras de afecto se limitan a rozar sus manos o una leve caricia a sus mejillas. Son héroes profesionales y deben dar un ejemplo. Aún así, a Izuku le gustaría poner una cámara justo frente a ellos y besar a Shoto hasta la muerte. Se siente ansioso todo el tiempo y con el estómago en la garganta, y cuando Todoroki está cerca, parece que flota. Todoroki no luce afectado, pero cada vez que lo mira, Izuku puede ver un brillo en sus ojos que antes no estaba allí. Y Shoto le toma la mano con fuerza, como diciéndole _"estoy aquí"_.

.

La primera vez que tienen relaciones Izuku es un manojo de nervios y aunque no lo demuestre, Shoto también. Ambos deciden que es un momento demasiado especial para ir con prisas, es la primera vez de ambos y quieren que tenga un gran significado. Así que en vez de ir directos al punto, se dedican a recorrerse por completo. Shoto da diez minutos de su vida besando el rostro de Izuku, contando las pecas al revés y al derecho, y dándole juramentos de amor eterno que hacen que Deku le sostenga con más fuerza. No quiere soltarle hasta que el mundo acabe.

.

Cuando están acurrucados en la cama y Deku duerme profundamente, Shoto cubre a Izuku para que no tenga frío. Los rizos verdes se acumulan sobre la almohada y el rostro de Izuku es pacífico y calmado. Shoto no lucha contra la tentación de acariciar todas sus facciones; su nariz respingona, su boca pequeña, sus grandes ojos ahora cerrados, sus gruesas cejas y sus bonitas pecas. Sus pulgares pasean por toda su cara antes que Todoroki bese la frente de su pareja y se acomode con él para dormirse, en un murmullo cálido que le hace sentir como en casa. Deku se apega a él y Shoto cierra los ojos lentamente, deseando que el rostro de Izuku y sus adorables pecas sean lo único que vea esa noche, el próximo día y el resto de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora** : Las pecas son preciosas y viendo hoy la carita de Izuku en el especial de BNHA "Salvemos al mundo con amor", no he podido evitar pensar que este chico es demasiado adorable y puro para este mundo. ¿Vieron el especial? Espero que sí, ¡a mí me gustó mucho! Me gustó que Izuku y All Might hayan estado vestidos iguales, es que los amo mucho a esos dos como padre e hijo con la misma ropita -llora fuerte-


End file.
